Talk:Draco Zombie
Move to Necrodragon? See header. I don't have any strong feelings one way or the other myself, but it is the most recent official name. Lapideus 05:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) : I'm giving a nay, the majority of games, both Japan and Overseas, call them Draco Zombies. Emperor Hardin (talk) 07:11, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I support the move though, considered that the JP versions have a slight inconsistency when Gaiden referred to it as D Zombie, and only the English version of FE8 referred to it as Draco Zombie, making it only Draco Zombie vs. Necrodragon. Necrodragon is more recent so it would take the precedence. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:31, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::I think it should stay ,at least until another game comes out referring to them as Necrodragons. Otherwise we'd potentially just be moving the page back and forth Are You Serious (talk) 08:18, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::: If the page has to be moved again -- and I honestly doubt that would happen -- then we move it again. Not actually that big of a deal. Lapideus 09:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :: As I have said before, this is an English-language wiki. What the majority of the Japanese games say is irrelevant. Lapideus 09:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :: Draco Zombie has been used in all localized versions of The Sacred Stones. Emperor Hardin (talk) 09:53, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: I quite frankly don't see how that's relevant either. Lapideus 06:51, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::That is actually not true; for the most part, the Japanese names of classes are the reasons Spear Master redirects to Sentinel, Axe Paladin was merged with Great Knight, Forrest Knight was merged with the non-Lord Ranger, etc. For the most part, Draco Zombie appears in one English game and Necrodragon in another English game. If Otherarrow's policy still stands, the name that came first (Draco Zombie) is used to refer to the page. If it shows up as Necrodragon in a future game then we would move the page. From what I can tell, Khang suggests that no longer stands in regards to classes, but that is the case, why didn't we move Dark Flier to Dark Falcon?--Thenewguy34 15:35, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Irrelevant in this particular case. It's funny you cite the Ranger, actually, because the very time I said that before was when arguing for that page to be moved from Forrest Knight. Otherarrow wanted to avoid having to use disambiguating tags, but I argued that if an English name exists it should take precedence regardless of other factors. As for why Dark Flier was never moved, perhaps no one simply cared to bother? It happens. None of us here are perfect. :::::I mean, if the majority opinion is to keep it as it is, then that's fine. I just can't say I agree with the logic. Lapideus 21:15, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I was asked for my two cents, so here it is: The closest I can think to a similar case to this was Great Shield/Pavise, where both names were official English names for the skill, but Pavise won out...not due to being most recent, but due to being most consistently used. If they release another game that refers to Draco Zombie as Necrodragon, then yes, definitely move. Right now, it's prob too soon to tell.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:06, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Alright, to clear up this case, we're not moving the page for now until a later game refers to it as 'Necrodragon'. Just think of it as readers being more familiar with the old name. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:50, May 27, 2017 (UTC)